Hydroelectric generating stations have water driven turbines of the fixed blade propeller type, which are mounted in draft tubes through which water flows driving the turbines. The portion of a vertical draft tube in which the turbine turns includes the discharge ring, the draft tube liner, and the bottom ring all of steel plate embedded in surrounding concrete by anchor bolts and reinforcing structure members, together referred to as embedment(s). To repair or replace the draft tube adjacent the turbine the embedments must be removed and the draft tube liner and associated embedments replaced.